


Miss you already

by icarusinflight



Series: GWB Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “Can’t I get a kiss goodbye?”“No.” Draco says, and to further illustrate his point, turns his face away from Harry.My take on an epilogue





	Miss you already

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry squad drabble prompt: Your version of "19 years later"
> 
> Unbeta's, apologies for any errors

“Can’t I get a kiss goodbye?”

“No.” Draco says, and to further illustrate his point, turns his face away from Harry.

Harry gasped in fake horror. “You turned the other cheek at me. How could you?” He clasps his hand to his chest dramatically.

Draco turns back to face him, and rolls his eyes at Harry. “You. Are. Ridiculous. Professor Potter.”

“You love it.” Harry says, ignoring the flush in his body at the tone Draco uses. He also can’t help it that he loves when Draco calls him Professor. Draco has very effectively conditioned his body to respond to the words.

He reaches an arm out to catch Malfoy and drag him into a hug, but Malfoy steps quickly out of his reach.

“Harry.” He hisses. “There are students around.”

As if to illustrate Draco’s point, one of his students chooses that exact, moment to give him a “Wotcher Professor.”

“Hi Bill.” He acknowledges the student, and gives him a nod as he walks past, heading towards the train carriage.

“See.” Draco points out, a smug look on his face.

That will not do.

Harry darts forward, and shoots his hand out, utilising his seeker speed and catching Draco’s wrist.

“Gotcha.” He says, tugging on Draco, who lets himself be pulled into Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arms around Draco, preventing any possible escape. Draco hides his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry.” He whines.

“Shhh you.” He says into Draco’s neck, before placing a kiss against his neck.

“Will you always be like this?” Draco asks, sullenly, although he hasn’t tried to pull away Harry notes. “What about when Sirius starts at Hogwarts?”

“Especially then.” Harry tells him. “Can you imagine his face?”

“I can. He’s going to hate you.”

“Uncle Harry.” A voice calls out, interrupting him. He loosens his hold on Draco, who takes the opportunity to break free from the hug, Harry misses the contacts immediately. He manages to keep his hold on Draco’s wrist though, and he moves his hand, changing the grip to lace their fingers together.

He turns to the interrupter.

“Hi Rose.” He greets her. “Excited for your first year?”

“So excited.” She answers, a little breathlessly, either from excitement or from running towards them, and she turns to Draco. “Uncle Draco, do you have another book for me?”

Beside him Draco laughs, and Harry smiles at the two of them. “OH, have you finished the last one then?”

“Yes!” She exclaims. “I loved it. I thought the idea of magical powers that come from the mutations was interesting. And I want to know more about that world!”

“Write me about it.” Draco tells Rose. “If you write me a letter with what you thought about it, I;ll send you the next one.”

“Okay.” She said, excitedly.

“Rose.” A voice called out. “You shouldn’t run away in crowds you scared us.”

Ron and Hermione walked up to Rose, Ron pulling along a trunk.

“Sorry Dad, Sorry Mum. But I was only running because I saw Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco.”

“Hi guys.” Harry greeted them, pulling them both into a hug, and then, because he realised he hadn’t done so yet, he pulled Rose into a hug too.

“Did my mother pick up Sirius and Cassiopeia without any trouble?” Draco asked.

Rose answered. “Sirius and Cassie left this morning. She took Hugo to Grandma’s too.”

“Thanks Rose. Glad you have it under control.” Draco reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

Rose smiled brightly.

“Okay.” Hermione interrupted. “It was great running into you, but Rose, we need to get you on the train, and Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry need to say their goodbyes too.”

“Okay bye.” Rose said ducking in to capture Draco in a hug, and then giving Harry a hug too. “See you at Hogwarts Uncle Harry.”

“It will be Professor Potter there Rose, don’t forget.”

“Of course.” She gave them both a wave before running off in the direction of the train.”

“Bye Rose.” Draco called out as she ran off.

“Seriously that girl will never stop running off. I’ll see you both at ours for Sunday night dinner.” Hermione says as she starts walking in the direction Rose had run off in.

“See ya.” Ron gives them a wry smile and a wave before pulling the trunk along after them.

When they’re out of hearing distance Harry turns to Draco. “It’s not fair that you’ve bought her favouritism with books you know.”

Draco huffs at him, and Harry thinks it might be to hide a laugh. “You could buy her books too you know.”

“That’s your thing. I’m gonna try and get Hugo on my side. Maybe if he likes Quidditch I can tutor him for that. I was the youngest seeker in 100 years you know.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Oh really? I’d never heard that before. When was that?”

Harry’s response is interrupted by the train whistle, alerting them that it was the final call for people to board.

When the noise had subsided Harry instead said. “A kiss goodbye?”

“You’re coming home on the weekend.” Draco rolled his eyes, but he stepped forward into Harry’s space.

They were face to face, their noses almost touching, and all it would take is for Harry to tip his head and close the final distance to get his kiss, but he waited instead for Draco to make the move.

Which he did, tipping his head to the side and leaning in, touching his lips to Harry’s, first softly, and then with more pressure, Draco’s free hand slipping under his robes to rest at Harry’s back. When he pulled his lips away, Draco’s hand stayed resting at Harry’s back.

Draco rested his head at Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you.” He whispered.

“I’ll be home soon.” Harry reassured him.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you while you’re gone.” Draco replied, and then stepped away and out of Harry’s space. Harry knew he’d miss him too, was already missing the hug, would miss the time they’d been able to spend together over the school holidays, the ability to just reach over and take Draco’s hand in his at any time he wanted, the nightly cuddles.

Harry was interrupted from his reverie but a light tap on his ass.

“Get going you. There’s plenty of time for missing me on the train to Hogwarts.”

Harry darted in and gave him another quick kiss.

“I love you. Miss you already.”

“I love you too Harry.” Draco replies with a smile.

Harry picks a cabin where he can see Draco, and waves to him from the window as they take off, watching Draco wave back until they’ve pulled away from the station.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd go a little further into a few things  
> Harry and Draco have two kids - Sirius and Cassiopeia, they're just younger than the kids they had in JKR's epilogue.
> 
> Harry is a Professor at Hogwarts, Draco runs a bookshop
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)


End file.
